


The secrets of Montgomery Manor

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost Evak, Halloween, Haunted mansion, M/M, Mentions of Death, Spookaloo, Violence, everything is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: "It makes sense,” Isak said. “You know. Being dead and all.”Welcome to Montgomery Manor, the most haunted house in Oslo. The spooky secrets of the house don't scare away teenagers seeking a thrill on Halloween; the only day of the year the spirits breakthrough the threshold of the lonely spirit realm.Don't forget to wipe your feet on the way in.-Or, the Halloween SKAM fic I wrote instead of my wip ;)





	The secrets of Montgomery Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Boo!  
> Happy Halloween, ghosts and ghouls 
> 
> Enter at your own risk 
> 
> Listen to the playlist [HERE!](https://open.spotify.com/user/6yr78itaq8dirmhogtchd08zm/playlist/55OptY0335e13FzA9qETt1?si=q27yO8omSt-DR6dUGqUiJg) while you read to set the mood

 

Come one, come all, to the greatest adventure you’ll ever need

A place so spooky, you may never leave

The walls are full of secrets and the view is such a thrill

But get too close and you’ll end up with more than just a chill

When night falls, make sure you’re out of sight

Before the spirits come out to play on Halloween night

 

The sun went down earlier than usual that evening. The house came alive as the sky went dark. Isak felt the chill of night glide up his spine. It was time.

“They’ll be here soon,” a girl with a familiar voice said.

“How do you know?”

“They always come early.”

Isak looked behind, but the girl was gone. He felt strange tonight. Like he’d been alone for a long time. Isak liked being alone. Usually. Tonight, a deep ache in his gut was trying to tear its way out. 

He left the window and wandered the mansion’s endless halls. Was he allowed to roam free? Who set the rules? He’d long since forgotten who owned this place. What was it she told him? Something about –

A piece of ceiling plaster fell in front of him, hitting the floor with a resonant crash. Isak looked down at what was left of it by his feet. A figure jumped from the resulting hole, landing uncomfortably close to Isak. A man with a ragged face and old clothes screamed in Isak’s face. Isak blinked, still as one of the many statuettes around the room. The screaming ceased and the man’s expression dropped. He eyed Isak’s forehead. “One of us, huh?”

“I guess.”

The man sighed, sagging his shoulders. “That’s no fun at all.”

Isak shrugged. “Oh well.”  

“Oh well,” the man repeated. “You’re a little smarty pants, aint ya?”

“I’ve been told once or twice.”

The man laughed cruelly. “No wonder you ended up here, huh. The house don’t _like_ smarty pantses.”

“Good for it..?”

The man narrowed his eyes, creepy smile in place. “You like a good scare, smarty pants?”       

“Sure?”

“They reckon _I’m_ pretty scary.”   

_What the fuck_

“Who’s they?”

The man took a step closer. “The other spirits.”

Isak backed away as the man got closer. He kept his hands behind him so he could grab onto the first thing he came across. The first thing happened to be a lamp. Isak threw it at the man’s feet and slipped through the open door beside him. He quickly pushed the door shut.

“Shame,” someone said. “That was an antique.” 

The voice belonged to a young man about Isak’s age. He was tall and blonde and unnaturally pale. “I’m Even,” he said with a smile. His teeth glowed against bluish skin. Isak stared, throat dry. Even titled his head. “Do you have a name?”

Isak blinked out of his trance, cheeks warming against the cool air. “Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Um. I’m Isak.”  He took Even’s outstretched hand and immediately flinched away.

“Sorry, cold hands,” Even said, his smile now bashful.

“Uh. It makes sense,” Isak said. Even raised his brows. “You know. Being dead and all.”

Even laughed. “And all.”

His smile was contagious. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not at first.”

The sudden seriousness left a bitterness in Isak’s gut. He could always feel when he’d said the wrong thing. “So, uh… who was that guy?”

“Screamer?”

“That’s his name?”

“I think it’s Jon, but everyone calls him Screamer.” Like a stage cue, the very same shrill scream Isak endured came through the door. It was muffled, but somehow louder. “You can imagine why.”

Isak laughed. “Yeah.” 

Even draped himself across a worn pink chaise. “He likes to jump scare people when he’s bored.” Another scream, followed by a few girly screams and running. “It doesn’t take much for him to get bored.”

“I don’t think there’s much to do here.” Isak wasn’t sure why he was trying to reason for that creep. Even was thinking the same, judging by his amused expression.    

“He’s not even the worst.”

“The worst is the rubber man,” another voice said; the girl from earlier. Isak turned around to get a glimpse of her. It was Eva’s friend, Chris Berg. Her face was marked with burn scars. She noticed Isak’s staring and gestured upwards. “Oven exploded. Wasn’t pretty.”

“That’s how you –”

“Pretty lame, right?”   

“No,” Isak and Even assured in unison, their voices an entire octave higher.

Chris rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she chuckled.

“Who’s the rubber man?” Isak asked.

Even’s smile dropped. He gave Chris a subtle pleading look. She winked at him.

“Let’s hope you don’t find out,” she said. “I’m gonna go scare people in the kitchen.”

“Can we come?” Isak caught himself and forced a casual nod at Even. “If you want.”

Even sprung off the chaise. “Let’s go.”

Chris led the way, swaying her hips to a song in her head. “Didn’t know you were interested in scaring people,” she said without looking back.

Isak figured it was directed at them both.

“Were you listening to us?” Even asked, a smile in his voice.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered,” Isak said.

“Go with flattered.”

Thuds and yells came from above. Isak felt hidden eyes on them. Chris sighed dramatically. “Every year, the house gets someone. But the kids keep coming.”

“We’re kids,” Isak said.

“Were,” she corrected.   

It should’ve been sad. Isak searched his heart for it. All he found was a calm numbness.

Something rushed past him, brushing his hand as it moved. A dark figure disappeared into a hole in the wall. It sent a cold shudder through Isak’s body. _What the fuck was that?_ None of the stories or warnings of this house ever did it justice. Isak would laugh at his former self, full of excitement and naive curiosity. That Isak seemed a million years ago. In truth, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. The walls whispered numbers and secrets all day. Keeping track of his own thoughts wasn’t so simple here.

That thought stilled him. He frowned, listening closely.

“What’s wrong?” Even asked.

“Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said like it was obvious.

“What the fuck, are you high, or what?” Chris laughed.

Isak rolled his eyes. “No, no. The walls talk all day, don’t they?”

His companions eyed the walls.

“They stopped,” said Even.    

“Weird,” Chris said. They listened to the silence, bar for the creaking of floorboards and distant squeals. Chris shrugged five seconds in and resumed her dance-walk to the kitchen. “These kids aren’t gonna scare themselves.”  

“What if no one goes in the kitchen?” Isak asked.

“They always do.”

She pushed open the doors like she owned the place and shimmed inside. Sure enough, two girls were leaning against a counter, sucking each other’s faces off.

“Couples are always the first to get killed,” Isak said. The girls leapt apart and looked at the three of them in shock. “In the movies. The killer always goes after the people fucking.”

The shorter girl grabbed the other’s hand and pulled her behind her. Her mouth quivered and her eyes were wide. “You guys are – You – You’re –” 

“Oh yeah,” Chris said. “Boo!”

The girls tore out of the room, their shrieks following them out. Chris and Isak waited until the sound drowned out and burst into laughter.

“I feel kind of bad,” Even said.

Chris hopped on the very counter the girls used. “You didn’t even say anything.”

“They looked cosy! I didn’t want to ruin the mood.”

“Boring!”

Isak wiped the dust off the old stovetop with his index finger. “Not exactly the most romantic place for a date.”

“Maybe they’re horror fanatics,” Even offered.

“Then why were they so shocked to see us?”

Even leaned on the counter beside him. “Might have something to do with the whole dead thing.”

A scream echoed from down the hall. It bounced off each wall, making it sound much closer than it was.

Chris shivered. “I don’t get why _anyone_ would want to come here.”

“Fascination with the unknown,” Even said. 

“Turned out real great for us.”

The hall filled with chatter. A group of boys entered. Isak got ready to scare them off when Even shoved him into the pantry and shut the door behind them.

“What the fuck?!”

Even pressed a cold finger to his lips. “Shh!” 

They listened to the muffled yelling and laughter. “Wha –”

“Shh!”

Isak sagged against the pantry wall grumpily. Even watched the door like it wasn’t two inches from his grey-blue face. He waited for the voices to disappear. It felt like a thousand years had passed before whoever they hell they were hiding from finally left. Even gave a heavy sigh a smiled shakily.

“What the fuck was that?!” Isak demanded in a whisper.

“What?”

“Who were those guys?”

Even shrugged casually. “Just someone.”

“ _Just someone_ ,” Isak mocked. Even’s soft laugh soothed Isak’s confused rage. It had him melting into a stupid puddle. Being dead didn’t change everything. He relented to a smile. “Why are we hiding from them?”

“Who’s hiding? Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you.”

Isak gave him a little shove. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious!”

“So am I! Who were they?”

“My friends,” Even admitted. “They come looking for me every year.” He laughed. “They got pretty close this time.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Too long.”

The look in his eyes was indiscernible. They were brighter up close. Isak admired every fleck of blue in the dull light.

“You’re pretty for a dead guy,” Even said, as if reading his own thoughts. Isak hadn’t noticed when they’d gotten nose to nose.  

“Uh – I – What?” he sputtered, failing to choke down his giggles.  

Even moved his face closer. Isak closed his eyes, heart in his throat, ready to be kissed by a complete stranger.

Banging on the pantry door interrupted the thrill. Isak jumped back and hit his head on the wall. “Argh.”

“Oh.” Even tried to cup his head, but tripped on his shoelaces. He fell against Isak at an awkward angle.

“Are you two done making out?” Chris called through the door. “Couples are always the first to get killed, you know!”

“Good thing we’re already dead,” Isak called back. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and tried to help Even upright with the other. It took a full minute of manoeuvring to get him back on his feet. They were giggling like children and Isak’s head was throbbing. “Ow.”

“Here.” Even placed his cool fingers over the sore spot. “Something cold always helps.”

“Ghost perks,” Isak joked.

His mirth turned to panic in an instant. A slick hand wrapped around his throat from behind. He gripped at his throat in desperation. Even was shouting, hitting the owner of the hand over and over. Light surrounded them and Chris joined Even’s shouting. She hit the figure’s arm with a broom while Even tried to wrestle it off. Isak sunk his nails into the latex covered hand. He pulled the fingers up to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could.

Something hissed by his ear and the hand disappeared back into the hole in the wall.

Isak coughed, rubbing his throat while several voices overlapped. The white noise in his ears cleared and the voices became comprehensible.

“Hey, Isak. Hey,” Even said, rubbing his arms. “Are you okay?”

“What the fuck,” Isak choked. “What the fuck was that?”

“The rubber man,” Chris said solemnly.

Someone gasped and Isak noticed two people looking in at him. He narrowed his eyes at them. “You better run before he gets you.”

“He’s right,” said Chris. “No one’s safe from the rubber man. Not even us.”

The pair stared at the trio, dumbstruck. Even took slow steps towards them. “Go and be gone before you’re stuck,” he chanted as he moved, “If the rubber man catches you, you’re out of luck!”

The pair backed away at the same pace Even moved. The one in a bright green monster costume stepped on a creaky floorboard and yelped.

“Boo!”

“Fuck this!” The monster guy shoved his friend on his mad dash out.

The 80s vampire tripped over their own feet and hobbled after their ‘friend’. “Wait, you asshole!”

Isak scrambled out of the pantry and dusted himself off. “Is that true? He goes after everyone?”

Chris nodded, a touch of fear in her usually cheerful eyes. “I told you he was the worst.”

“Who the fuck is he?”

“No one knows.”

Even hurriedly pushed his hair out of his face. “Let’s get out of here.”

“The house? In case you’ve forgotten, we’re fucking dead,” Isak grumbled.    

“The kitchen.” He left without waiting for a response. Chris gestured for Isak to go after him.

“Are you sure –”

“I’m a big girl, Isak. I can handle being on my own. Go on.”

Isak watched her while he backed out. “Uh. Don’t get choked, I guess.” Chris gave him a salute just as he disappeared. Even was nowhere to be seen. “Even? Are you still here?” Nothing. He walked down the hall apprehensively. He coughed, throat still burning. “Even?”

A distant scream made him jump. He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid –  

“Hey.”

Isak jumped, falling against Even’s chest. “Shit.”

“Sorry,” Even laughed. “The spirits aren’t supposed to be scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Neither am I,” Even winked.

Famous last words.

Screamer landed in front of them, shrieking at the top of his lungs. He waved his arms about like a madman.

“Ahhh!” Isak and Even shouted. They held onto each other tightly. 

Screamer’s shriek turned into a cackle. He held onto his stomach while he laughed. “Oh. I got ya _good_. Two smarty pantses for the price of one.” He slapped his leg. “Hoo!”

“Hilarious,” Isak deadpanned.

“You shoulda seen your faces!”

“See this.” Isak pulled Screamer’s pants down in one swift movement. He grabbed Even’s hand and pulled him to the stairs. They trotted up two at a time “Come on!”

“This aint over, smarty pants,” Screamer called after them.

They reached the top and stopped to laugh. “Takes me back to middle school,” Even giggled.

“Kid pranks are the best. They’re classic,” Isak said.

“Not so classic when you’re the one with your pants around your ankles.” Even gave Isak’s cheek a pinch and pushed the nearest door open. He paused in the doorway.

Isak peaked in behind him. It was an old bathroom. The light was out and the sink was dripping. The scene was right out of a cheesy horror movie. Even was tense beside him. “What’s wrong?”

Even swallowed hard. “This room.”

“This is where..?” A single nod was his answer. “How?” He shook his head. “Uh. You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s fine,” Even smiled. How could he look so kind when they were talking about something so…macabre? He walked to the bathtub and flicked the china rim. “Drowned.” He gestured to himself. “Hence the blue skin.” 

“Doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“No it does not.”  

They heard a few more screams. “How many people come to this stupid place?” Isak complained.

“We’d have nothing to do without them,” Even said. “Only night a year we spirits can interact with the living world, remember?”

“The living are pretty stupid if they come here on Halloween.”

“Where’s your sense of fun?”

“Excuse me,” Isak scoffed. “I’m loads of fun.”

Even stepped in front of him. “Prove it.”

His heart leapt. Isak leaned in with a smirk.

Something tackled him to the ground. He landed in the hallway with an, “Oof!”

“Get away, you bitch,” Even yelled. He pulled at the figure, shouting obscenities that would have been funny in any other circumstance. 

Isak looked at the creature looming over him. It was a man dressed in a dark rubber suit. “You again.” He wriggled about enough to deliver a big kick to rubber man’s shin.

Rubber man hissed and reared back. This allowed Even to pull him off. He shoved him against the opposite wall. “Go haunt someone else, fucker.” The creature obeyed and vanished into the dark. “Fuck,” he spat.

Isak climbed to his feet. “I’m fine, in case you were wondering.”

Even grabbed his hand. The touch sent tingles up Isak’s arm. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“The asshole’s done worse.”

“No kidding.”

Isak studied his frown. “He’s the one, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Even looked across the hall to the bathroom. “He’s the one.” 

Isak bumped against his shoulder. “At least you went out in a cool way,” he offered. “I tripped and hit my head on one of those fucking marble statuette things.”

“No way,” Even laughed.

“Not what I would’ve chosen, but whatever.”

“Ahhh!”

A little girl dressed in a pink fairy costume pointed at them, her mouth hanging open. Rainbow butterfly clips were scattered in her frizzy hair.  

“We’ve been spotted,” Even said. _Nice observation._  

“Are you gonna make me a ghost, too?”

“No,” Even chuckled. “Let me guess; your big brother is supposed to be looking after you, but he’s ignoring you, so you ran off.”

“He’s trying to kiss this princess girl, but I think she’s ugly.”

“That’s not very nice.”   

The fairy crossed her arms. “She’s ugly.”

“Your brother must be worried about you,” Isak said.

“What happened to your head?” She pointed at him with wide, curious eyes.

Isak touched his wound. “I fell.”

“Oh. You should watch where you’re going.”

“Good point.”

“Olivia!”

The owner of the voice stomped up the stairs. A boy in a Marty McFly costume stopped, breathing heavily. “Olivia! Don’t do that!”

She swished her skirt and batted her eyes innocently. “What?”

“Run away! Mamma will _kill_ me if I lose you.”

“Like these boys.”

“Yeah.” McFly did a double take. “Oh shit.”

A figure crept out of the shadows, approaching Olivia’s back. “Oh no you don’t.” Isak jumped forward and tackled rubber man to the ground. Dust flew everywhere while they struggled.

Olivia screamed and grabbed onto her brother.

“You better get out of here,” Even warned. “Before the house won’t let you.”

McFly and Olivia nodded quickly before running down the stairs at top speed. They screamed all the way down.  

Rubber man struggled under Isak as he wrestled him. Even knelt at his head. “Game over.” He pulled off the rubber mask revealing a red freckly face.

“Magnus?!” exclaimed Isak.

“Oh, hey man.”

Isak sat up. “ _You’re_ the rubber man?”

“Pretty scary, aren’t I?”

Isak delivered a solid whack to his chest. “You didn’t think to mention this when I told you I was working here?” 

“Ow,” Magnus complained. “It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Why you?”

Magnus rolled over and pulled himself up to rest against the wall. “The old guy pulled out last minute and Vilde begged me. _Begged_ me, man. I couldn’t say no!”

“Who was the old guy?” Even asked.

Magnus placed a hand over his heart and held the other up. “I’m sworn to secrecy.”

“Tell us or I’ll kick your ass,” said Isak.

“Okay, okay, it was Julian!”

“Julian Dahl?”  Magnus nodded, exasperated. Isak flicked his face. “Fucking Dahl.”

“The rich guy who wears suits to Nissen?” asked Even.

“The bank,” Magnus confirmed. Isak hit his chest again. “Argh! Stop hitting me!”

Another whack. “That’s for fucking with me all night, you dick.” 

“Mahdi dared me!” Isak smacked him over and over while Magnus tried to fight off his hands. “Dude! Stop it,” he laughed. “Fuck off!”

Even grabbed Isak’s hands, giving them a squeeze. “I think he’s had enough.”

Isak sat back with a huff. “No one told me I’d spend the night with a stupid back story getting harassed.”

“Oh yeah,” Magnus snorted. “Sana wrote that just for you. Good, huh?”

“I knew she was out to get me.”

“I really need to quit this job,” Even remarked.

Magnus tried to pat his leg, but Isak smacked his hand away. He poked his tongue out at him. “Think of the money, dude. It’s a pretty good deal.”

“Why is your mask off?” Vilde hissed. She emerged from the darkness in a bloody nightgown. “We don’t close for another five minutes.”

 _Not soon enough._ Isak never wanted to see this place again.

“He attacked me.” Magnus pointed an accusatory finger at Isak.

Vilde looked at Isak crankily. He shrugged without remorse. “I maintain he deserved it.”

Even laughed. “I concur.”

“Screw you guys!” Magnus complained. “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

Even shook his hand. “Even.” He pulled two icepacks out of his pockets. “Forgot how much I hate these things.” He rubbed his thighs.

“Ugh!” Vilde groaned. “Go hide if you don’t want to work anymore. You’ll ruin the illusion.” 

Isak offered Even his hand. Even took it with a smile.

“Uh. A little help, here!” Magnus called as everyone disappeared in different directions.

Isak pulled Even into the bathroom and locked the door. The moonlight made Even’s eyes twinkle. “Why’d you bring me here?” he asked coyly.

“Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you.”

Even laughed. Isak inched forward until their toes touched. He felt Even’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t make himself look back. His heart hammered. Their fingers brushed. Even lifted his face with a hand on his cheek. His eyes were so, so kind.

“Boo.” 

Isak pressed his lips to Even’s. The tingles spread through his entire being. Every single cell was buzzing. They shared a smile and came together for a deeper kiss.

A perfect kiss with a perfect stranger.

Isak was so glad he was alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> Nothing is ever as it seems ;)
> 
> I promise the next chapter of We move lightly is coming soon!  
> This was inspired by American Horror Story: Murder House. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
